Nevermore: A Bloody Fairytale
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: To think a person from Feudal era Japan would find herself in the Victorian era of England. Raven must face many trials in order to save not only her family, but the entire village as well. Will she succeed, or will the demon responsible disable her promise?
1. The Past Life of The Raven

**Author's Notes:**

1) This will be a AU version of Kuroshitsuji II. By AU, I mean my character's involvement as well as situations being put into place to add more to her own story.  
2) Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha do NOT belong to me. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Raven Higurashi belongs to me. The artwork featured on my file, and on my fan fictions, belong to me.  
3) **'Bolded-underlined phrases'** Indicate Raven's thoughts.  
4) When the red is the top side she is human, when the dark grey/black is set at the top side she is her humanoid demon form, when the amulet is removed, she takes on her true dog demon form.  
5) The art can be found in my deviantART gallery - my username is SailorLunarAngel

* * *

**1.) The Past Life of the Raven**

Hatred is only the beginning. The light can slowly die as darkness consumes the innocent soul. In this era, I find that happiness can be found in this hopeless place...  
***

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Higurashi, it's a healthy baby girl." The attending nurse informed the woman I call mother. Her face was pale but her lips held a weakened smile.

"A baby girl, eh Inuyasha?" The woman, no older than twenty years of age, asked her husband. The man I call father, Inuyasha, had long silver hair that fell to his lower back. His smile was bright as the nurse handed my infant form to him. He sat beside my mother and they both smiled warmly to me.

"What's her name going to be?" The nurse, who at this time was cleaning up, wondered. Both my mother and father looked to each other.

"Raven." They chimed in perfect unison. My small mouth released a giggle.

"Believe it or not, usually at this time, the infant begins to cry. I believe this little girl will truly end up being special." The doctor stated as she walked passed the door. Once again the happy couple smiled to each other.

After Kagome was released from the hospital, her mother, everyone calls her Mama, brought her back to the shrine so the couple could bring me, their beautiful baby girl, to meet my other family members. Something strange occurred when they arrived at Kaede's Village, my human essence transformed into that of a full demon. My hair became silver, my eyes turned to a shade of amber that seemed to signify the sunrise, purple facial markings appeared under my eyes, and I had a high demon energy reading. Everyone was stunned as they watched that transformation. No one could grasp what could have triggered this change. As confused as they were, they raised me in a happy surrounding. Lady Kaede, before her passing, made a yin-yang pendant which would allow me to shift between human and demon form.

"When the red hangs high, human you will be. When the black holds dominance, your demon side will reign." Lady Kaede told me as I sat beside her frail body.

"Yes Lady Kaede. What happens if I wish to remove it?" I asked with saddened eyes.

"Your true demon form may make her appearance..." Kaede coughed. I knew her time was nearly finished here and my tears came falling freely. "Do not fret for me, Raven, for a new life awaits me..." Her life began to leave her gaze as she held onto my hand. Tears seemed to pour as the woman who helped raise me was gone.

"I'm sorry, Raven..." Came my mother's voice. I was only four years old, death was completely new to me, but I knew - somehow - that she would be happier where she was going.

A few years passed and finally my seventh birthday had arrived. My family all gathered.

"Now that you're old enough, I guess we should be teaching ya stuff!" My father, Inuyasha, nearly hollered. My uncle, Sesshoumaru, who sat close to my dad, sent him a dark glare. My dad simply apologized.

"Yes, we should all teach you something... What we teach you may help you in the future." My un-related uncle, Miroku, stated.

"Right." The rest acknowledged. Moments later, Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's kids came in and started climbing over him. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess wrestling with kids won't be what you teach me Uncle Miroku!" I broke into full on laughter which seemed to pull everyone else into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

Well time seemed to pass from that day on, five days a week I would train with someone, and get two days to gain my energy back via relaxing.

Day one, my mother would train me. Why? Because Lady Kaede not only affected my life, but also the lives of my parents. She was a wonderful woman and a powerful priestess. My mother started me on healing herbs, then archery training, and then how to infuse my inherited spiritual energy into my weapons.

Day two, both my father and my uncle would train me. Because of them being demons, I would have to take on my demon form. Of course they would spend a good hour fighting to decide who would teach first, in which case my uncle would win via strength. However, my father would pull, the 'she is my daughter' defense, and my uncle would allow my dad to go first. My father taught me his attacks Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood. My uncle would teach me his attacks Poison Claw and Whip of Light. Before the day was done, my father also taught me how to wield the Tetsuiga. Of course I was only able to summon it because of my love for my family and the dream to protect them.

Day three, Uncle Miroku wanted to teach me some simple abilities. They ranged from making protective talismans and exorcizing an area. They required spiritual energy to utilize, but it could prove to help eventually.

Day four, Aunt Sango taught me some tricks to being a professional demon slayer. I was slow at catching on, due to the fact that using a weapon like Hiraikotsu is hard work as it is heavy for someone of my size, but it pushed me to work harder.

Day five, Shippo wanted to teach me how to transform the way he does. However this proved to fail. You see, dog demons don't have such an ability to transform their shape.

On my tenth birthday, my grandmother Inukimi, the demoness who mothered my Uncle Sesshoumaru, came to me. At this time, my family was sleeping. She came to me as I was playing in the farm lands with the animals. She decided to reverse my amulet to draw out my demoness form.

"How interesting..." Her matured voice cooed as she placed her hand on my chin.

"W... What's interesting?" I asked, but she motioned for me to be silent.

"Take me to your family, please, child." She requested. At this point, I accepted. This demoness was extremely stunning. She had long silver hair that fell to her her backside. Her amber eyes still held youth regardless of how aged she was. When we arrived to the hut, I woke my parents and my uncle up.

"What are you doing here mother?" My uncle's voice called as he gave stared blankly.

"I'm here to simply explain why my step-grand-daughter takes a full demon form when it goes against her genetics." She explained as she took a seat in front of my gathered family. "That and to raise a proposal, but that will come later."

"Please do give us an idea why I have this ability, grandma Inukimi." I begged and she just smiled down to me, patting the top of my head.

"I believe your daughter, and your step-niece Sesshoumaru, has somehow been born with the demon essence of Inu no Taishou." She brought her attention down to me. "I sensed a piece of his presence in her as soon as I turned the amulet."

"Alright, that is the closest answer we got, so what's this proposal?" My father requested. She smiled vaguely.

"It may not sound fair, however I wish to have her stay with me where I can teach her more about the powers your father had, as well as some of my own." Inukimi informed as her gaze raised to my three family members.

"I can't allow that. Our daughter doesn't know you. We can't let you take her for x-amount of years and not see her until your done." My mother defended as her hands clutched.

"I want to go, mommy. If she can teach me the way of grandpa, I want to learn. However," I paused to look up to my scarcely related grandmother "I want to you to let me leave to see my family whenever I want." I had my own proposal and if it won't be respected, I will not accept hers.

"Heh... You serve a mean debate, but of course." Inukimi said as she hugged me into her body. "Family is the most important thing, even more so then your mate." She winked. I threw her a face of disgust.

"Yeah... Don't have one yet and I'm waiting for the right one." I stated with a pout.

"If that's what you want Raven, we will support your decision." Mother stated.

"Now, get some rest little one, I will return for you in the morning." My grandmother stated before leaving. I made my bed so I'm laying over head of my mother, my father, and my uncle.

Dawn had arrived and so had my grandmother. We left to the place she had been recently moved to, Hijiri Island. True to her word, every time I wished to see my family, related or not, she'd allow me.

As the years passed, I left the island for the final time a day after my fourteenth birthday. It took a long time, but with the help of A-un, my uncle's dragon beast. I got more excited as I got through the forest clearing. To my horror the village was empty - I mean the people and the huts - almost as if the village was erased from the face of the world.

"W... What happened?" I cried as I nuzzled my face into the necks of A-un.

"I saw what happened..." Came a young maiden's voice behind me. I turned, wiping my tears from my face. "Some demon... He had this power I've never seen before. He didn't have a solid form, but a big black ball engulfed the village before everything was gone." She too felt sorrow hit her. I climbed off A-un and hugged her. I remembered this girl, before I left mother was training her to be a healer. She was fourteen back then, I heard faint hushed heart heart beats.

"You're expecting, Michiko...?" I wondered. Calling her name caught her off guard, but she nodded. I giggled slightly. "It's me, Raven." I mentioned as I turned the amulet to take my human form. This new information caused her to hug me tighter. "Was there anything in particular that was odd about this shapeless demon?"

"Aside from the ability, his voice and his eyes. His voice was deep but seemed a little foreign, like he wasn't used to the Japanese language. And his eyes, they were brown - almost like honey." This made me wonder. Why would a foreign demon seek a little village? Why wouldn't he seek a village with feudal lords?

"Regardless, I promise, I will find a way to track this demon, make him return the complete village, and pay for what he has done." I stated as I channeled my sorrow into anger.

"I believe in you, Lady Raven!" She called as I hopped on A-un and made my way to the Bone Eater's Well.  
Once I arrived on the other end, I climbed the wall to find my uncle, Souta, cleaning the well as a favor to my grandma.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Raven?" My uncle called to me. My grandmother can running out and grew excited to see me.

"Oh, Raven, dear, nice to see you. You're so big!" She exclaimed. I broke at this moment. I ran over to them and hugged them tightly. Tears began to fall once again. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"Everything..." I stammered. Both Uncle Souta and Mama brought me in the house. Mama poured me some tea and we sat at the dining table. After taking a few sips, and calming down, I decided to explain why I broke. "You see, after I went to train with my step-grandmother for four years off and on, I came back to see the entire village was gone. I mean erased..."

"How is that possible?" Uncle Souta mumbled. I'm just as curious, as no demon has such an ability... No demon that I know.

"I don't know. I'm planning to stay here, go to school, train my human form, and hopefully return with a game plan. Of course, that all depends on if you'll allow me to -" Mama took this time to interrupt me.

"Raven, you are always welcome here." She stated as she sat beside me and brought me into her. "We'll do all we can for you here, as long as you can handle some chores." My eyes grew wide and then I began to giggle.

"You're talking to a girl who lived in Feudal Japan, Mama. I know how to run errands." This brought both Mama and Uncle Souta to start laughing too.

"Then it's settled." My grandmother cheered. And it was. I started at the same high school my mother went to. In exchange for my rent and school fees, I had to clean the shrine, help with meals, and clean the dishes.

Years passed and I was finally graduating. I approached the pedestal to accept my certificate and anything else.

"Congratulations Raven Higurashi, not only for your high school graduation, but your scholarship into a Thailand Martial Arts program." This brought excitement to me, and I could see the joy in my two attending family member's eyes as well. After the ceremony, I went to meet my family members.

"Hey, Raven, we even hid Buyo in here..." Souta chuckled as he lifted the bag he held. It was one of those animal traveling bags. I giggled.

"Wow, Buyo, you're getting older every day, eh?" I mentioned as I knelt down to the bag's level. He just let loose a lazy meow and rolled over. I giggled some more.

"Well, tonight you rest, you're plane ticket is already purchased, and I packed your bags." Mama stated. this through me through a state of shock.

"You knew!?" I hollered, as much as I wished it would be a surprise for all, I appreciated her taking care of everything. She seemed taken back by my reaction, but smiled with a nod. "Thank you." The next day, I left bright and early to attend NinjaGym. It is a live-in martial arts and ninja training camp found in Thailand. When I arrived, I saw all the interesting areas I would train in and accepted this as my new home.

I faced one full year of the extensive training. This required a great deal of hard work, especially when I purposely repeated some of the training. It wasn't easy, hell it was the second hardest training I had endured, but I am pleased to say that I have accomplished the amount of ninja training I was seeking. It was now time to leave NinjaGym.

After I left NinjaGym, I traveled to China to seek training from the Shaolin monks. By Buddhist law, I had to be accepted. Fun fact: just because I was accepted into training under the Shaolin monks, it was hard to gain any respect there, seeing I am a woman. I trained hard every day, I ended up facing lots of bruising, lacerations, and even certain broken bones. Over the period of three years, I had managed to complete the amount of training I was looking for - as I can't learn everything, it would take the majority of my life time. Before I left the temple, the monks threw me a farewell party and I knew I had finally gained their respect.

As my twenty-third birthday drew closer, I figured I would go back to Tokyo and relax around Mama and Uncle Souta. On my birthday, I celebrated with them.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" Both Mama and Souta called. Of course at this time, Uncle Souta was married to his wife Minako, and had their first child.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Minako, Souta told me a lot about you." I welcomed with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too. This little guy is Haku." She announced as she turned the mobile car seat. He had Uncle Souta's hair and Minako's eyes. His smile seemed so fragile.

"It's nice to have a cousin... I hope we can become great friends, Haku."

Time passed, and everyone was getting ready for bed - with the exception of Haku, as he had been sleeping for hours. I was dressed in my hand-made ninja outfit and packed my bag with weapons, clothes, and some other items I may need.

"Mama... I think I'm going to go to the Feudal era to see if there is any changes..." I mentioned as I leaned against her door frame. She wore a look of sadness, but she knew from the beginning I'd have to go back eventually.

"Go ahead, honey. Just promise to come back again." She stated as she embraced me tightly. I went to Uncle Souta's room, it seems he had heard me with Mama.

"I'll miss you, Rae. Take care and be safe." Support rang through his tone and we hugged a farewell. With all the good byes said and done, I left to the shrine house. It was dark with very little light, thanks to the moon. I hesitated knowing that the village may still be gone, but I knew that if I didn't go confirm it, it would continue to eat at me.

"Please... Ancestors... Hear my prayer... Allow me to find my way..." I muttered as I walked down the stairs. "Mother, father, everyone, I promise I will find you." With that said, I jumped into the well as light gathered around me - confirming my transportation.

As I reached the other end, I climbed up to find stone buildings around me. My heat began to race. **'****Where the hell am I?!'** I thought as I could feel anxiety building up inside me. I lifted my legs over the rim and began to wonder around. According to the fashion of the women, I figured I was in the late Victorian Era, maybe 1890's? I shook that out of my head. **'****I'm supposed to be in the Feudal Era of Japan, not in...'** I thought then listened to a woman passing by, **'The Victorian Era of ****England!'** I was frustrated and devastated.

Hours passed, I just wondered aimlessly while receiving some strange looks and people talking about me. I managed to find a place that seemed to accept me, as weird as it sounds, the Undertaker's mortuary. When I stepped in, the smell of death overwhelmed me.

"How may I assist you, Miss Ninja?" Came a masculine voice behind me. I turned to meet the man I assumed was the Undertaker. He had a strange energy for an Undertaker. What caught me off guard was his appearance. He wore a long, draped robe that seemed to reveal no flesh with the exception of his neck and head. There was a grey shawl-like material crossing over his left shoulder downward. Various pieces of jewelery were worn - from necklaces to a hip piece. His head was topped with a tall top hat, which seemed to have material resembling a tail. He had long silver hair that fell to his mid-back, with a random braid placed in the front. He had a scar across his face, from his left side of his face going down his right cheek. I was brought back to reality when his voice called once more, "Miss?"

"My apologies, I have many things racing through my thoughts. My name is Raven Higurashi." I mentioned with a bow of apology. This seemed to irk his attention.

"Really, care to tell?" He asked as his face wore a toothy grin. I looked around. **'****Well, I don't see any dead bodies yet so...'** I thought, but he pulled me from thinking further. "We could speak in my office, if it would suit you better?" I shook my head.

"You're talking to a girl who was introduced to death at an early age, I don't mind being in this part... At least my tolerance will stay until the dead begin to move..." This statement seemed to bring him to an uproarious laughing fit. I didn't even mean to be funny...

"You're a funny one... I think we'll play rather nicely together." The Undertaker admitted as his left arm laced around my shoulders. He showed me one of his grins once more.

"As for my racing thoughts... I... I don't know if you'd believe what I'd have to say..." I murmured as I looked to the far right of the building. More coffins.

"Try me."

"I'm not of this time period." This did seem to catch his attention. "I was born in the 21st century, but raised in the Feudal Era of Japan."

"Time traveling... I didn't think that was possible..." He stated.

"I inherited the ability from my parents. You see I was living in the 21st century, where I had been for nine years, because a demon was able to conjure the ability to completely erase a village. The place I was raised in." I took a moment to pause and look to him. He was hanging on every word.

"I went to go back to the Feudal Era, to see if I could find anything new, but wound up here in stead..."

"Seems you have quite the dilemma..." His grin was gone and he held an expression reading a thought process. "Well, because you amused me with that joke, I can allow you to stay the night, however I have to focus on my work." I blinked. **'****He is helping me just because I amused him?'** I thought when I tilted my head in wonder. **'****Ah well, help is help.'** I smiled to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Undertaker." I smiled to him, bowing my head in respect. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked back up to him. His nails were long and black, but that didn't matter to me.

"No, Miss Raven, thank you." He grinned once more. "I haven't heard a joke that good in ages." His hand drifted to my material-covered chin. "Besides, it would be wrong of me to let a young woman wonder the street." I blinked at this but then smiled to him.

"I appreciate your gesture." His hand fell back to his side. He lead me to a part of the mortuary that seemed like a break room.

"I usually rest in coffins, but I always have a couch just in case I feel like being strange." This caused me to giggle. As he was about to leave the room, I grabbed his arm. I took this opportunity to pull down my semi-facial mask and place a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks once again, Undertaker." He smiled and left after bowing to me. I began beating the couch and dust flew everywhere. I couldn't help, I tried to stifle the coughs, but I failed. As soon as the dust was elsewhere, I laid on the couch. **'****It's actually pretty comfy... For something unused.'** I giggled at this. **'****Now I just have to figure out how to deal with the hand I've been dealt...****'** With the final thought, I gave into the slumber calling my name.


	2. Light of a Dark Situation

**Author's Notes:**

1) This will be a AU version of Kuroshitsuji II. By AU, I mean my character's involvement as well as situations being put into place to add more to her own story.  
2) Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha do NOT belong to me. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Raven Higurashi belongs to me. The artwork featured on my file, and on my fan fictions, belong to me.  
3) **'Bolded-underlined phrases'** Indicate Raven's thoughts.  
4) When the red is the top side she is human, when the dark grey/black is set at the top side she is her humanoid demon form, when the amulet is removed, she takes on her true dog demon form.  
5) The art can be found in my deviantART gallery - my username is SailorLunarAngel

* * *

**2.) Light of a Dark Situation**

Hatred is only the beginning. The light can slowly die as darkness consumes the innocent soul. In this era, I find that happiness can be found in this hopeless place...  
***

* * *

I was at a little parlor sipping on some green tea when I heard a ruckus. A tall man was trying to kidnap a young blonde haired girl. This girl had curled pigtails and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a pink, as I would call lolita, dress with white ruffles. I growled under my breath, put my tea down, and ran around the corner the two were headed. I found he was trying to put her into a carriage. Thankfully I was wearing my hand-made ninja outfit. I ran over to them and kicked the door shut. The young girl was severely frightened, but I smiled to her in reassurance.  
"I will give you one chance, leave the girl be, or lose your life - choose." I warned folding my arms across my chest. The man just laughed at this. **A 'French accent? Hm.'** I thought with slight curiosity, though my anger was rising.

"Sorry, but this young girl's life will get me a pretty coin. Why don't you let me leave and I will repay you later." The man said as he looked over my body, lust clear in his tone. **'****How could anyone be so desperate - I know things were this bad in the Feudal Era, but I didn't think some people couldn't have the ability to evolve...'** I glared at him. He was going to kill her? Not while I stand breathing.

"Wrong choice." I swiftly pulled the girl from his grasp, turning her to the wall. "Don't turn around, no matter what you hear." I advised as I turned to the man. I saw from my peripheral vision that the little blonde nodded but also shook with fear. I drew out my katana which caused white to paint over his pale peach complexion.

"I can give you whatever you want, please just don't... AH!" His voice screamed as my blade cut through him, ending up through his head.

"Men like you don't deserve a chance. There is nothing about you worth saving." I stated as I whipped my blade, cleaning the blood off of it. I pulled out my notebook and left a note in case the police were contacted. It read: "To whom it may concern, this despicable morsel was about to claim the life of an innocent child. Justice has been served. The Raven." I walked over to the girl, placing my sword back into the hilt. "You are alright, that man will no longer pursue you." I stated as I knelt in front of her. My smile held kindness and assurance. The young girl began to cry and all I could do at this time is pull her into an embrace and rub her back in comfort.

Time passed and she was finally calm. I heard a young male voice call a name, Elizabeth. "I'm guessing you're Elizabeth?" I pondered which brought her to nod. "Well, it seems you have people worried about you. I will guide you to them, if you will allow me." I offered and she immediately began to nod vigorously once more. She grabbed my arm and we followed the voices calling summoning her. We encountered another tall man. This guy was dressed in a common butler outfit, however his coat was longer in the back than most. He had short natural styled black hair and crimson red eyes. **'****His very appearance and energy scream: I'm a demon.'** I thought to myself, a slight smirk playing on my lips. Next to him was a young boy had dark navy colored hair and his left eye was a brilliant shade of peacock blue, I figure the other is the same, but he has it covered in a black eye patch. He wore a dark vest and a black overcoat. His shorts were a black storm cloud color, and his hat was tall with a blue ribbon.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a sense of protectiveness in his tone. The young girl, who I had learned, from her assurance, named Elizabeth, ran to the boy.

"Please don't be angry with her, Ciel, she actually saved my life. A man was going to put me in a carriage and then kill me, but this lady saved me." Elizabeth claimed as she looked back at me with a smile. "As a matter of fact, she should be rewarded. I don't know how she killed him because she made sure I wouldn't see it, out of courtesy, but he is dead. I saw the blood." She looked back to Ciel with pleading eyes. "She even got to us with impeccable speed, just as he was about to push me into the carriage she had already ran around the building AND kicked the door closed. She's like a super ninja!" I hid behind my bangs, blush covering my cheeks. **'****Good guess, Elizabeth.'**

"No need to say something so silly, I have just trained my mind, body, and spirit to be efficient and quick. Comes with the NINJA training." The last sentence was spoken with a wink, telling her that she was right about me. This seemed to grab at the young boy's and the demon butler's attention.

"Elizabeth go stand beside her for a moment, Sebastian and I need to speak privately." Ciel requested. Elizabeth accepted and ran over to me happily. Though I am in human form, my senses are still strong, again thanks to my ninja training.

"We have been looking for a little extra help, master." Sebastian's voice enlightened.

"We have." Ciel acknowledged. "But why should I give her the chance?" This kind of brought on frustration.

"She did save your fiancee." The demon mentioned. This caught me off guard. **'****They are engaged at a young age... Was this popular in this era?'** I looked down in sheer shock to the otherwise happy Elizabeth.

"I guess I have no other choice. Elizabeth will continue to harass me if I don't do something." Ciel admitted in defeat. "Besides you seem a little off your game lately, it might be nice to bring someone else on our missions." His voice almost taunted his demonic help. Sebastian just sighed and they both returned.

"What's your name, my lady?" The demon butler inquired with a slight bow.

"I am Raven Higurashi, kunoichi of the East." I simply stated acknowledging his bow.

"Well Miss Raven, would you like to join the Phantomhive 'family?'" Ciel asked with some-what of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Depending on what is required of me, I will consider it." I mentioned keeping my eyes on both guys. This seemed to amuse Sebastian.

"Light housework but mostly to attend missions appointed to Master Ciel by the queen, as you are a ninja, yes?" Sebastian wondered, his tone holding some amusement.

"Oh please, Miss Raven? I would like to visit you and Ciel at the same time!" Elizabeth cheered, a warm, pleasant grin facing me. I sighed and smiled down to her.

"Very well. But I have one condition." I enlightened turning my attention back to the two people I would be living with for who knows how long.

"Oh? What might that be?" Ciel now held amusement in his tone.

"I get to choose the chore." I mentioned, a clear serious tone in place. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked to each other and seemed even more entertained. "I choose to bake. I was raised by many people and I studied many different ethnic pastries."

"I - " Sebastian was interrupted by Ciel.

"As long as you don't mind baking alongside Sebastian, I see no problem with it." The young lord looked up to his demon butler and held a taunting smirk. **'****If it means I'm able to bake, that's fine.'**

"I don't mind. Besides, just by reading his aura, he seems to only know of French and English cuisine. I know Indian, Chinese, Japanese, some Thai, and a little bit of French." I remarked smirking to the demon.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Came a maturing woman's voice. We all looked and saw a woman with long brown hair and concerned brown irises. She wore a burgundy dress with a white apron over top of it.

"Paula!" Elizabeth exclaimed and both embraced one another. I smiled at this. Aside from my future family, and my other family, I didn't really have anyone. This brought the thought of what happened to the village and the people there. I looked up to the grey sky with worried eyes.

"Miss Raven?" Ciel called. I closed my eyes then turned to face him. "Is everything alright?"

"Depends on your definition of alright... I am alright because I am alive and breathing. However, I am not alright because constant thoughts of sorrow race through my mind." I said with a sad smile. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders which caused me to jump.

"Thank you for saving Miss Elizabeth, ma'am." Paula mentioned with appreciation clear in her voice.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a smile, which quickly changed. "Monsters like that, claiming to be men, don't deserve to live." I stated darkly, as my eyes matched my tone.

"Well Paula and I better be off before mother gets worried... See you later!" Elizabeth chimed as both her and Paula waved farewell. The walk to Ciel's carriage was silent. Sebastian opened the door allowing Ciel and I to enter, finally joining in last. We began the ride to the Phatomhive estate. About half way there, the silence was broken.

"Do you mind my explaining what you meant by saying that constant thoughts of sorrow fill your mind?" Ciel inquired. I sighed, **'****I saw this coming...'**

"Shortly after I turned fourteen, I returned to my home after training with my grandmother, only to find my home and everyone in it - with the exception of a priestess-in-training - gone. This woman told me that a spider demon was able to use his energy and make it disappear." I looked out the window. "Now it is my goal to find this demon, make him return my village and everything that came with it, before I claim his life." My eyes once again went dark. "All that is known about him is his eye color and his voice. I was able to relive what this girl saw by using a technique an old priestess had taught me."

"Ah, so you're talking about claiming revenge. I can understand that very well." Ciel stated simply as he closed his eyes.

"No. This isn't about revenge. This is about making a demon with the ability to erase something face his fate by the act of justice." This confused Ciel.

"That sounds a lot like revenge." Ciel assured.

"Revenge is an act out of cold-blood vengeance. I am doing this because my life was not the only one ruined by this. The young woman was pregnant and her husband was taken." I sighed. "Besides revenge is a broken record sounding like: 'you killed so and so, now you must die.' He didn't kill any one from the village according to the girl, he just made them disappear with a power resembling that a black hole."

"I don't think I know of any demon with such an ability." This statement from Sebastian caught my attention.

"Do you know every thing about every single demon found in hell?" I asked clearly trying to make him think before making a statement.

"Well, no." Sebastian admitted.

"I didn't think so. Besides, the woman was able to put a seal on this demon, without his knowledge, ensuring that this ability can never be used again." I leaned back into the seat. "Not only that, but he was able to use that ability by drawing in the demon energy from the residing demons - totally to three, unless you count a small flea demon, then it would make four."

"There were demons in the place you come from?" Sebastian asked, clearly intrigued. At this point, they understand what I'm going through - to some degree. **'****I will tell you in good time. But I don't trust any of you enough yet.'** I thought with slight annoyance.

"I originally come from a small village in Japan, this is where I was raised until after my tenth birthday. My family were friends with a select few demons - the ones who's energy the spider demon used. And unlike religious morons, I know that there are demons who can be good." I took a deep breath and waited for their responses.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Ciel said, fairly amused. I gave him a blank look. **'Well, that's not offensive...'** "However, in my home, odd can be considered a good thing." **'Nice Save...'**

"One thing I don't understand... If you come from Japan, what brings you here to England? You are human, according to not only your scent, but your energy as well." Sebastian stated. **'You smelled**** me? That's a little creepy****,**** man...'** Once again I sighed.

"This is where the odd becomes even more strange - I followed advise from a spirit within the spirit world, my grandfather, and he said the demon I was seeking is somewhere here in England." I mentioned with a shrug of my shoulders. This caused Ciel to look astonished and Sebastian wore an expression of complete awe. Before anything else could be asked, the carriage stopped which caused my head to rattle. **'****Yup, gotta get used to that...'** I rubbed the back of my head to try and soothe the small ache. Sebastian was the first to climb out so he could hold the door for Ciel and I. Ciel showed no sign of appreciation. **'****Wow... I mean I know he's a servant, but come on...'** I sent Sebastian a look that felt new to me - sympathy. I placed my hand out only to have it gently grabbed by Sebastian, allowing me to climb out safely. "Thank you." Those simple words caught him off guard, which was quickly shrugged off and a fake smile put in place. **'****Does he not know how to smile properly? That fake one is going to get on my nerves...'** I thought while watching my feet. As soon as both my feet touched the ground my head felt light and I found myself falling forward.

"Lady Raven!" Sebastian's fading voice called as he was able to catch my wrist. From that moment everything began to fall into utter darkness.


	3. Welcome to the Phatomhive Estate

**Author's Notes:**

1) This will be a AU version of Kuroshitsuji II. By AU, I mean my character's involvement as well as situations being put into place to add more to her own story.  
2) Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha do NOT belong to me. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Raven Higurashi belongs to me. The artwork featured on my file, and on my fan fictions, belong to me.  
3) **'Bolded-underlined phrases'** Indicate Raven's thoughts.  
4) When the red is the top side she is human, when the dark grey/black is set at the top side she is her humanoid demon form, when the amulet is removed, she takes on her true dog demon form.  
5) The art can be found in my deviantART gallery - my username is SailorLunarAngel

* * *

**3.) Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate**

Hatred is only the beginning. The light can slowly die as darkness consumes the innocent soul. In this era, I find that happiness can be found in this hopeless place...  
***

* * *

**Outfit:** Maid - Daily Bakewear

"She'll be fine, it seems she was overwhelmed and the anxiety took over." Came a man's voice to my left. I felt my body slowly start to shift as I was waking up. "See, she's fine." The doctor - I presumed - enlightened. I looked to my right and saw Ciel and Sebastian at my bed side.

"Good to see you are alright, Miss Raven." Sebastian mentioned with his fake smile. **'****Really...'** I sighed and slowly started to pull my body upright.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for ensuring my safety, Sebastian. And thank you for all you've done, doctor." I acknowledged with a warm smile.

"I advise you take it easy for the remainder of the day." The doctor suggested. This seemed to cause Ciel some uneasy feeling, but nodded.

"I appreciate the advise, doctor, however you're talking to a girl that has trained in some extremely difficult situations." This seemed to catch the doctor off guard. "I trained under Chinese Shaolin monks for a total of three years." This amused the doctor. "Besides, I have a working contract with, Ciel. Isn't that right?" I turned to look to Ciel and smiled. This caused him to smile, or a close resemblance to a smile, in return.

"Indeed." Ciel admitted.

"Very well then. Take it easy." He smiled as he closed his bag of tools.

"Take care doctor and thank you once again." I said with a bow of my head. He smiled and left the room.

"I'm relieved you're alright, however you caught me off guard by saying you'd still work today. As a precaution, today, all that I ask, is that you get acquainted with everyone else around here." Ciel informed. He didn't seem like the kind of kid who liked to smile a lot, but he sure did it often around me - and it didn't bother me in the slightest bit.

"As you wish, Ciel." I acknowledged with a yawn.

"As you are working for our lord Phantomhive, it is to be expected you call - " Sebastian began only to be silenced by the raising of Ciel's hand.

"I don't mind if you call me by my name. However if you would be so kind as to refer to me as Lord Ciel or Master Ciel when we are out, that would be appreciated, as you are, as we agreed, an employee." I sent Sebastian a sympathetic look but drew my gaze back to Ciel.

"Understood."

"I will leave you and Sebastian alone, as you have some preparations to attend to before meeting the others." Ciel smiled with a mock-filled tone as he was headed towards the door.

"Wait. What? What kind of preparations?!" I'll admit it, I was kind of worried. OK, I was feverishly worried. The only males I have been alone around were my dad, my uncle Sesshoumaru, my uncle Shippo, and Kirara. But never anyone outside my family. Both Ciel and Sebastian seemed amused by this. I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me, Lady Raven." Sebastian mocked. I pouted angrily.

"Sure, you're feelings are hurt and I'm a fairy princess." This actually drew a laugh from the obnoxious demon butler as well as his cursed master.

"I assure you, Miss Raven, Sebastian is only here to help you prepare." Ciel informed after calming down from the laugh.

"Mhm. He's only helping me because you ordered him to." I stated simply.

"Exactly." Both agreed. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. **'I am NOT happy.'**

"Now, I'll see you in a while, Miss Raven." With that said, Ciel left, leaving Sebastian and I alone in my newly claimed bedroom. Sebastian stepped closer towards me. Just before he reached the head of the bed, he leaned over. Thankfully not towards me, but to the wall behind my back. His body raised and with it a box. This brought my full attention and my curiosity began to peak.

"Seeing you have become part of the Phantomhive 'family,' it's only fair you have the clothes to match." Sebastian stated as he placed the box beside me. I cautiously lifted the box to find a maid uniform. **'****Eh, what the hell? I guess checking it out may not be too bad.'** With that thought, I slid my feet around. Sebastian backed up allowing me to be able to stand. The whole time, from the instant he placed the box down to now, he's been wearing that stupid masked expression. I picked up the maid's uniform and held it to my body. I looked down, looked at him, then back down, and then back to him.

"You're kidding, right?" I assumed, my voice bearing a bit of agitation, as I looked down the dress. It wasn't the color that irked me, it was the way it was made. "Yeah... Not gonna happen. One, it's short, and two, it's low cut. The ONLY way I would be caught wearing this alive, is if I wore my ninja mask." This caused Sebastian to blink.

"So you're right." He sighed, "it seems as though I can't rely on anyone but myself."

"Don't you do that any way?" I asked while cautiously eyeballing him. This seemed to stun him.

"No, actually. I had bought both maid outfits, but they said they didn't have another like hers - which is odd. However, I had to make due with what they had. There were other options, but they didn't seem to suit your personality." I placed the maid uniform down and walked right up to him. Yes, he is taller than me, but that doesn't stop me from trying to get the truth out. Our eyes met and I began searching through his eyes, trying to find the truth. I sighed.

"Well, it seems you're telling the truth." I sighed and hung my shoulders.

"And that surprises you?" Sebastian inquired, his tone full of wonder.

"A little. I only know of a handful of demons that I could trust. You see my trust has to be earned, it is not given freely. However, the more often you are honest, the quicker my trust on you can build." I enlightened as I walked back over to the bed side. "By the way, you barely know me, you shouldn't judge someone you know close to nothing about." I stated. This brought him to wear a look of confusion. I sighed in aggravation. "When you said that the other uniforms wouldn't fit my personality."

"So something more revealing would be more your standards?" Sebastian teased. This irked at my patience. Anger began to boil. I took a long, deep breath to restrain myself from hurting him.

"No. Maybe to your standards - you are a demon after all. All you think about it dark desires." I lectured, throwing him the same amount of attitude as he delivered to me. I moved the parchment paper and found tights. I sighed with slight relief. I turned back to face Sebastian and began to tap my foot. He seemed confused by my actions. "You mind giving me some privacy, so I can change?" That did the trick.

"Of course." Sebastian said with a bow. He left the room allowing me privacy. **'****Captain Obvious, every body.'** I went over to the bed and began to strip down, leaving only my under garments, my amulet, and my ninja mask on. I held up the maid uniform. **'****I guess, this can work...'** I placed the gown over head and pulled down. The dark violet dress was tight-fitted until my waist. I grabbed the lilac colored apron and put it on, finishing with the black belt. I moved the parchment over one final time to find a neck piece. **'****Simple, yet pretty.'** I thought with a smile. I clipped it around my neck and found I needed to wrap my amulet around my neck, so I could top the neck piece with it. As soon as I pulled up my tights and put on the dark violet heels, I opened the door.

"Um, Sebastian...?" I wondered as I looked along both sides of the hall way. "Great, so the conceited demon leaves me here, not knowing my way around this massive place... That's just perfect." I muttered with frustration clear in my tone. I started walking down the left side, hoping I was going the right way. Finally I reached the foyer where there were people gathered. **'****So these must be the other servants of the Phantomhive estate...'** I thought as I made my way down the stairs to greet them. **'****Only four servants for this place? Wow...'** I thought as my face became flushed.  
First there was a rather short elderly man wearing a monocle. He wore a butler-like uniform that was black, yet not exactly like Sebastian's. And he was sipping tea from a Japanese tea cup. Then there was a tall messy blonde haired man. His eyes were a fierce blue, as if he had been to Hell and back. He had a little bit of scruff, but nothing too long. He wore a white chef's jacket and goggles around his neck. Next was a medium height magenta-pink haired woman. She wore thick white glasses - so thick you couldn't see into them - and a white and blue maid uniform. **'****So she must be Mey Rin... I bet her eyes are really pretty behind those thick glasses.'** Finally there was a young blonde haired boy. He had friendly light blue eyes and had red barrettes in his bangs. He wore a straw hat around his neck, a white elbow length shirt, and yellow and brown stripped pants. "First we have Tanaka, then we have Bardroy - or as he prefers Bard, next is Mey-rin, and Finnian - though we just call him Finny." Sebastian introduced and they all lifted their heads. All four of their faces flushed. **'****Why are they all blushing? Haven't they seen a ninja maid before? Wait... Maybe not...'** I wondered but held a friendly smile towards them.

"Greetings, my name is Raven Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I spoke softly as my anger towards Sebastian dissipated. I wanted to hug them all, they all seem so friendly.

"Raven is here to join our 'family.' I am allowing her to stay, as she saved Elizabeth's life, understood?" Ciel demanded. Three out of four jumped but all seemed to nod. "Please make yourself at home, Raven." He informed as he just started to make his way up the stairs, Sebastian close behind him. I waited until the both were out of sight and then grinned towards the four servants.

"Pay no mind to what Ciel said, I am actually just your run-off-the-mill young lady." I acknowledged to the audience before me. I didn't have many friends back home, just people I met through my family. I hoped perhaps that could change with this lot.

"If that's what you want, Mi - " Bard started to speak, I had to cut him off.

"Leave that formal stuff for when Ciel is around, just call me Raven. Besides, I work here too." I giggled. They all looked at me in wonder. "I thought Sebastian would have told you... I'm the baker." I acknowledged with a wave.

"That's amazing, Raven!" Finny said with a warm grin. **'****He is so adorable!'** I thought as I returned his grin, yet proved more subtle.

"You will like it here, you will!" Mey-rin cheered with delight. Tanaka just chuckled slowly. **'****Does he even talk?'** I shrugged and held my smile.

"So what to do first?" I pondered as my I tapped my index finger to my chin.

"Well we have our jobs to do..." Bard stated. I felt my smile shatter. **'****Stupid Sebastian... You couldn't even stick around to let me know if there was anything Ciel favored in the baked goods department...'** I shook my head and wore a sad smile.

"I understand, I'm sorry. I'm just upset because that moron Sebastian didn't tell me what I need to bake, or if Ciel has any preferences." I pointed out. They all seemed taken back by my calling Sebastian a moron, but they all seemed to understand my all took their leave and I was left alone. I turned on my heel and went back to the room I was appointed to. I quickly got dressed into my ninja outfit and jumped out the window. I looked around carefully and walk into the massive back yard. There were trees everywhere... I glanced around once more and started to wander around looking for any kind of falling water. **'****I should try to speak with grandfather...'** I thought and instinctively went towards the fountain. I sat under the pumping water and began to center myself enabling me to fall into the meditative state. Unbeknownst to me, Sebastian was watching me from the kitchen. Once I was fully under, I approached the spirit realm in pursuit of my grandfather, Inu no Taisho.

"Looking for me, Raven." Came a matured masculine voice behind me. My eyes watered in both joy and sorrow and I embraced my grandfather. I felt his arms return my hug and we both wound up sitting together.

"Grandfather, I don't know what to do. I intended to go back to the Feudal Era of Japan, but instead I wound up in the Victorian Era of England." Of course my grandfather didn't know the difference, but he sensed my uneasy feelings.

"It seems to me fate intended you to wind up there." This threw me into suspicion, the look was on my face as well. This drew a laugh from him. "As I told you before, I believe that the demon you seek is outside the time periods you have traveled to. So, I believe, fate brought you to where you would encounter him." That made sense...

"I guess so. But I already live with a demon who seems full of himself. I mean he seems worse than Uncle Sesshoumaru in that sense, though Uncle Sesshoumaru is a lot more expressive." I informed and he just nodded. "Sebastian is like no other demon we've encountered, for he is hell-bound."

"Ah, so this Sebastian is one who seeks refuge in devouring the souls of humans in order to obtain his strength?" He drew a breath. "I know you speak ill-will of him, but perhaps if you ask, Sebastian may be able to help you find the demon you are looking for." He looked down upon me with a smile. "Besides, the demon responsible for your past is a hell-bound demon as well, if what you told me in the past is true." His bones cracked as he stood, which collected a wince from me. He lent me his hand and helped me up. "Now, I have owed you several gifts over the years, but today I can only bestow one." Grandfather grabbed hold of my hand and purple markings, like those seen on my uncle's hands, formed. "This will allow you to use the demon techniques you have learned from both your father and your uncle. However, if you use it in human form, it will cost much more energy than it would in your demon form." I looked to him in sheer awe and smiled.

"I understand, I will only use it when it's absolutely crucial. Thank you grandfather." I smiled as I gave him another hug.

"Now, go back to this new task, and face it like you have in the past." I nodded to my wise grandfather and found myself back in the waking world.


	4. Just who are You Sebastian Michaelis!

**Author's Notes:**

1) This will be a AU version of Kuroshitsuji II. By AU, I mean my character's involvement as well as situations being put into place to add more to her own story.  
2) Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha do NOT belong to me. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Raven Higurashi belongs to me. The artwork featured on my file, and on my fan fictions, belong to me.  
3) **'Bolded-underlined phrases'** Indicate Raven's thoughts.  
4) When the red is the top side she is human, when the dark grey/black is set at the top side she is her humanoid demon form, when the amulet is removed, she takes on her true dog demon form.  
5) The art can be found in my deviantART gallery - my username is SailorLunarAngel

* * *

**4.) Just Who are you Sebastian Michaelis?!**

Hatred is only the beginning. The light can slowly die as darkness consumes the innocent soul. In this era, I find that happiness can be found in this hopeless place...  
***

* * *

I woke from my meditative state to find Finny staring at me. My face flushed and I hid behind my long bangs. "H... Hi Finny." I stammered nervously while rubbing the back of my head. He seemed confused. "I was just meditating."

"Oh, OK. I was worried you fainted, Raven." He admitted with a nervous grin.

"Nope, I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head." I said as I stood. Of course, I was soaked, I was under a fountain of falling water. "Oh, Finny, do you know where I can find Sebastian?" Finny blinked a few times but then smiled.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." I gave Finny a hug and went on my way to the kitchen door. As Finny said, Sebastian was there, trying to act perfect.

"What kind of a butler wants to be perfect?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips. This caused Sebastian to halt at what he was doing and return a fake smile.

"One hell of a butler, I would say." Sebastian informed with a smirk playing on his lips.

"That sounds rather cocky, even coming from a demon." I sighed but held my smirk. "You do know that perfection is a flaw in itself right?" This seemed to confused the demon. "My heavens, you have to be the slowest demon I've ever come across. Simply put, you seeking perfection is only showing how truly imperfect you are." I enlightened. Sebastian blinked a few times then decided to change the subject.

"I didn't know you could meditate." This brought me to send him a blank stare.

"Seriously?! Wow..." I sighed. "I say I have trained with Shaolin monks and have pursued ninja training, and yet you didn't catch on that I could fall into a meditative state?" My tone was low, I didn't feel like poking fun, as a matter of fact, his stupidity surprised me.

"You did say that, and it does fit in that one could meditate, however you seemed to fall into a rather deep meditative state." Sebastian stated, his tone holding wonder, but his face was like a blank canvas. I sighed at this.

"Yes, well thanks to the training from the Shaolin monks, I have gotten skilled enough to enter a state where I can actually access the spirit world." This caused Sebastian to wear a expression of surprise. "Regardless, we can talk more about our capabilities when we are off the clock. In the mean time, I will go get dressed back into my maid uniform." I waved a farewell and went back to my room the change.

As I came back to the kitchen, I heard Sebastian muttering to himself. "Monks train their whole lives and cannot achieve the ability to access the spirit world. Raven said to have only trained with them for three years. Knowing this new information, it makes me wonder what else Raven hasn't told us..." I grinned at this. **'Lots of things, but you will find out in time - should you earn my trust.'**

"You know, you CAN ask more about me. Will I tell you everything you may want to know? No, but that doesn't stop you from trying." I announced with a wink. "However, a girl has got to have a couple hidden secrets, that way they can be used in a moment most needed."

"Y... You heard me?" Sebastian stammered. I had to giggle at this. This is the first time I have seen Sebastian truly off guard.

"I did. You should really learn to keep your thoughts in your head." I advised as I patted his shoulder. "All that aside, is there anything Ciel favors in the pastry department?" Sebastian blinked but then put that mask back on.

"There are many things he enjoys but only at certain times."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I was just asking because you do the cooking, and did the baking before I came along." I glared at that stupid fake smile of his and drew a breath. "I figure that you can focus on Ciel for lunch and dinner, I will focus on dessert and tea time, and we both can collaborate with breakfast." I suggested while my eyes never tore from his. **'Regardless of him being a conceited demon, he does have pretty crimson - No, Raven, we can't think that way... We have a mission to tend to!'** I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused back on him.

"He likes a variety of cakes, he enjoys crumpets with his breakfast, on occasion crepes, anything else is up to your own imagination." Sebastian stated as he patted my head mockingly. My left eye twitched at this. Before he could pat me once more, I grabbed hold of his wrist with a lot of force.

"There are times when I appreciate physical touch, other times people will lose a limb." I warned as my grip tightened to a point I felt his pulse drop. I drew a deep breath and finally released his wrist from my grasp. "That warning aside, is there a reason you are preparing a lunch time meal so late in the day?" I asked as I looked behind him to see a small basket.

"Tomorrow we are to go on a train ride by order of the queen." I blinked at this.

"How strange... Is there any reason why the queen has asked Ciel to ride on this train?" I asked looking back to him, wonder clear in my eyes.

"I believe a sarcophagus of high value will be on it, and it is our duty to protect it." He informed with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful your eyes are?" That question caught me by surprise.

"No, and as much as I appreciate the compliment, I warn you that I am no where near easy. If you think that you are going to charm me the way you probably do other women, think again." I informed, which seemed to catch him off guard. "Your outer shell may read gentleman, but in the end you are still a demon. That's it." I turned my attention to the baking section. "And demons like you don't feel anything other than lust and greed." I mentioned and started preparing a pie crust. **'Nice job, Raven...'** I thought as I immediately regretted my statement.

"It's true. Hell-bound demons like me know nothing outside of sin." Sebastian stated as he put a casserole dish in the basket. "However, it isn't like some don't wish for more." I placed the raw pie dough in the oven and set the egg timer. I turned my back and leaned against the counter.

"I know... And I apologize. That was a little harsh." I sighed and looked into his eyes once more. I wasn't looking for anything, I just wanted to show him my sincerity. He had a torn smile - part real, part fake. "I know demons can fall in love, I've seen it happen back home, but it's just rare to see hell-bound demons with settle down - that's what I meant." He patted my head. This time I allowed him to. "But something about you also seems different from any other demon I have met before. I mean this in a good way, of course."

"And what seems so different?" Sebastian asked, his tone once again filled with wonder.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the more I'm around you, the more I can decipher that." I admitted. "But don't get any wrong ideas." I warned with a glare. He smirked at this and the kitchen fell silent for what seemed to be ages.

After the egg timer went off, I pulled the pie crust from the oven and set it to cool near the window. "Could I ask you a question Sebastian?" I asked as I looked over to him. This seemed to surprise him due to my actions towards him.

"What would the question be, Lady Raven?" He pondered as he set the basket into the fridge.

"I was wondering, is there any way for demons to make contracts between each other?"

"There is. It requires blood, as it is an oath amongst demons. Why do you ask?" Sebastian inquired as he turned to face me.

"Because I believe a demon from my family's past made a contract with the demon who erased my village." I informed as I finished making the pie filling.

"I see. Well if a hell-bound demon made that arrangement, it may be easier to track." Sebastian enlightened. "I know of a couple hell-bound demons here, aside from myself."

"When I traveled to the spirit world via meditation, I spoke with my grandfather. He suggested I try and ask you if, on your down-time, could help me find the demon..." I acknowledged. I turned my attention to the ground. "Do you think one of the ones you encountered could be responsible?"

"It depends, with hell-bound demons it is hard to read what kind of demon they are." Sebastian informed. This started making miscellaneous thoughts run through my mind. "Lady Raven?" His voice dragged me back to reality.

"Hm?"

"I may not be able to do much, as I am contracted to Ciel and must focus on him, but I can promise that I can try and help you find the demon you're looking for." This caught me by complete surprise. **'Does he really want to help?'** "I would like to find the demon with such an ability and make sure his life is ended." **'And the positive, hopeful feeling is gone.'** I began to shake with anger. I finished assembling the pie. Once it looked good enough to me, I placed the pie into the fridge went to what was left of the raw dough to make Ciel a small fruit tart while still shaking like a rattle snake's tail. "Lady Raven..." Sebastian started.

"Save it! I thought for a moment there, you were doing something selfless! That you could prove what you said about some hell-bound demons seeking more than just sin was true, but all you care about is you!" My eyes got a little teary, which I masked with my long bangs. "You're no better than the demon that erased my village!" I hollered before leaving the kitchen. I stormed up the stairs and went into my room. I went to the bed and broke down. Yeah, I'm crying, but I'd be damned before I let him see.

Time passed by and I found I had fallen asleep from the energy I wasted on that imbecile.

* * *

The Dream

I found myself on a platform, Sebastian on my right side, and four shadowed demon bodies in front of us. I was clutching my pendant, I'm guessing readying to activate the switch. I looked over to Sebastian, who gave me a strange look, one that seemed to be holding worry. The only female demon came to attack me and Sebastian ran to try and claim the hit for me. Everything vanished.

* * *

"Lady Raven?" Came a familiar demon butler's voice. I felt myself awaken and turn, only my eyes to meet his hip. He was sitting on my bed. I looked to the window and it appeared to be close to midnight. **'Why is he still up? Let alone, why is he in here?'** I thought and bolted into a sitting position.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" I asked as I turned my head to look towards the mirror. As my eyes hit the reflective surface, I recalled the look of worry in Sebastian's eyes before I woke up.

"You didn't make it down for supper." Sebastian stated, his tone holding a vague form of concern. I slowly turned my head back to face him. My face suddenly flushed as I remembered the dream apparition of Sebastian going to defend me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I lowered my gaze with my bangs hiding my eyes, more importantly my blush. I felt Sebastian shift his body a little bit. "For saying what I said before leaving the kitchen. You seem to be better than that demon, he wouldn't be able to understand what concern is... Though you only display it in vague amounts." I informed honestly. I brought my gaze to meet his. "I understand that you are selfish, it one of the most important qualities to a demon, however I am not Ciel." Sebastian tilted his head in curiosity, which drew a sigh from my lips. "In simple terms: I am much more sensitive than he is."

"I see. I read you wrong, it seems." This brought me into curiosity now.

"What do you mean?"

"With the way you have displayed yourself, I took you as someone who is similar to Ciel." I inched closer, asking him to explain. He seemed amused by this. "You are strong-willed, passionate, and independent. You always seem to know how to defend yourself, even if it calls for you to use that tongue of yours." I chuckled at this.

"You're right, I have a strong will, I am indeed passionate, and rely on myself a lot. Though, Ciel isn't as independent as I, or else you would have no job." I mocked. This seemed to amuse Sebastian further because it drew a chuckle. "However, I express myself freely and I showcase my heart. I'm not afraid to let people see how I feel, to some degree. And if I'm angry, I will be sure people see it."

"Here." Sebastian stated, after his recovery from his little chuckle. I looked down and saw a plate of an unfamiliar bun held out to me. I looked back to him with a confused look. He smirked at this. "An old recipe. I entered this curry bun into a curry contest close to two years ago." I gently took the plate and then smiled down to it.

"You mean you were here, as Sebastian Michaelis, back then? Wow, you are one patient demon." I teased. His smirk fell to a frown. "I'm teasing. But you are patient if you have had to work that long." He turned his head to look out the window, his face clearly unamused.

"That isn't the case. About a year and a half ago, I was ready to collect Ciel's soul, but it seemed part of it was missing, thus disabling me from feasting on it." I placed my hand on his arm in comfort. "Now that his soul has been returned, everything I had worked for, everything we had accomplished together is gone. He has no memory of anything that happened."

"I was wrong..." I stated as I looked down to my hand. This brought Sebastian to look back at me, eyes full of wonder. I smiled vaguely at him. "I think I have figured out what makes you different from other demons I've met, outside of the demons from my village." I informed as my smile became more strong.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"A heart." This caused Sebastian to be taken back with surprise. "A demon, let alone a hell-bound demon, with a heart is something worth fearing." I informed with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian was full of wonder. **'He must not face the honest truth very often...'** I thought with saddened eyes.

"When you have a heart, it means you have someone important to you. When you have someone important to you, you have something worth fighting for." Sebastian now seemed confused, not by my words, but what I meant. I narrowed my eyes. "Wow, you're dumb. Having something worth fighting for makes you one extremely dangerous force." Sebastian seemed to display a small smile, which was immediately replaced by a smirk.

"You seem to believe in that strongly, don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"With every fiber of my being." I enlightened with a reassuring smile. I turned my body and began to tear at the curry bun. I made sure to eat the plain bun before the bun with the filling. **'Strange... The curry almost tastes like a mole sauce, with the hint of chocolate to counter act the spice.'** "This is really good, for a rookie." I was honest until I pulled the rookie joke. Sebastian sent me a playful glare. "I'm serious, the only problem is the curry sauce tastes more like a mole sauce."

"What is a mole sauce?" He wondered.

"It's a Mexican take on a curry sauce. It's spicy with a slight bittersweet taste of dark chocolate." I informed. "I've never made it before, but I have tried it." After the bun was gone I turned to him once more. "Next time you make this, don't be afraid to ask for help... I did say I know Indian cuisine." I assured with a gentle smile. All of a sudden, a yawn escaped my lips. **'I'm tired already?'** Sebastian collected the small dish and stood. I leaned up to grab his attention - it worked. Sebastian turned to look at me, a semi-confused expression on his face. "Thank you... I'm kind of glad you came in here. It felt nice getting to see a different, more truer side of you." I admitted with a warm smile. He turned and wore... **'Oh my god! Really?! After all this, you still give me that stupid fake smile!'**

"Good night Lady Raven." Sebastian stated with a bow. I bowed my head. He was at the door, about to exit, until I threw a pillow at him, nailing him square on the back of his head.

"And to you as well, demon butler." I smirked as the pillow fell and he looked at me with a frown. **'That's for that damned fake smile!'** He closed the door. I decided I would take off my maid uniform and sleep in my under garments. Why? Because I was too lazy to get a night gown from my travel bag hidden in the closet. I slithered under the blanket and immediately fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
